


The Otherside

by Flavortext



Series: Scanlan Voice: I love Pike Trickfoot [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, Post-Episode: Dalen's Closet, i sAID I WOULD WRITE THIS IT JUST TOOK ME. A WHILE, obligatory Pike Tops post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: sequel tothis pikelan thing i wrote, exactly what it says in the tags yall.





	The Otherside

Scanlan gasps as pikes lips press into the hollow of his throat, bare like the rest of his upper body. He’s pressed back into his pillows in the now dark room, Pike shifting to straddle his legs as she leaves what must be a bruising mark just hight enough that he’s not sure a shirt will cover it, which leaves him with a thrill of adrenaline almost as good as the feeling of the hickey itself. Pike must sense it because she smiles against his skin and lets her hands trail across his chest, down his sides in a way that tickles but doesn’t make him flinch away, just shiver and wriggle to press closer to her. 

Pike’s hands rest on his hips, thumbs pressing into his hip bones as she kisses lower down his chest, ghosting over his chest hair and pressing kisses to his shoulders, then stomach. Scanlan runs his hands through her white hair, falling out of its tie a bit and into her face. He tucks some back behind her ears and bites back the declarations of love that this heavy on his tongue. 

“What do you want tonight?” Pike asks sweetly, finishing her trail of kisses right at the hem of his pants and sitting back up, shuffling forward to sit on his upper thighs. She waits for him to answer while making short work of her night shirt, casting it aside and letting her hair the rest of the way down. Scanlan’s mouth goes dry and he works for a moment to regain his words. 

“Whatever you want.” He says thickly. It’s his usual answer, and it’s never enough for Pike but she doesn’t immediately press for more, just humming in acknowledgement and leaning in to kiss him. Her bare chest presses warmly into his, and he wraps his arms around her back to hold her closer. She cups his face and shifts the rest of the way into his lap, providing sweet friction to his growing erection and making him gasp into her mouth. She sweeps her tongue against his teeth and bites his lip, drawing out a moan as she rolls her hips against him. Scanlan feels his nails digging into her back and slides his hands down to her hips with the last of his control, grinding up against her and kissing her back with everything he has.

Pike rolls her hips steadily, always at just the right angle, giggling between kisses as Scanlan begins to feel fuzzy beneath her. 

“You’re pretty handsome like this.” Pike says, breaking away but not slowing her motions. Scanlan blinks his eyes open and tilts his head. 

“Not bad yourself, Pikey.” He says breathlessly. Pike laughs, head tilting back, and with a soft noise grinds into him and holds herself there, separated only by his pants and her underwear. 

“Let’s get these off.” She says softly, reaching between them and undoing the buttons on Scanlan’s pants. He hisses as the fabric is pulled away, underwear with it, and cool air takes its place. Pike smiles sweetly and takes off her own last article of clothing, stretching out over him bare and nearly glowing in the moonlight. Scanlan’s hands find her hips and dance lightly across the skin there. Pike studies his erection with a curious expression, taking tortourusly long to reach forward and touch, and only brushing her fingers along him before smiling and sliding her hand up his chest to press him back into the pillows. Scanlan goes easily, trusting and in love. 

Pike brackets his head, holding herself over him on one arm and straddling his hips. Her warm breath puffs across his face and he sticks his tongue out at her, which makes her giggle and collapse onto his shoulder. 

“You should touch me, Scanlan.” She says, partially muffled in his skin. Scanlan nods, placing a kiss on the crown of her head and wriggling a little to free up room for his hand between her legs. She’s slick already, and he swirls a finger over her until he finds his mark, drinking in the sharp intake of breath from his girlfriend as his skilled fingers begin to work. Pike alternates between leaving gentle kisses on his skin and just breathing, hips rolling of their own accord in time with his movements. Occasionally her leg twitches, and after a minute or so she shifts so one of her thighs lays between Scanalan’s, pressing down onto him with just enough pressure for him to grind back up against. 

“Gods, you’re so good to me.” He whispers, sliding a finger into Pike and crooking it forward sharply, eliciting a muffled yelp and gasp. He almost draws away, but Pike scrambles at his skin and presses back onto his finger, rolling her hips forward against him. Scanlan smiles and throws his head back, working a second finger into her and setting a pace. Pike responds in kind, pushing herself up off of him enough to sneak a hand over his erection and stroke it nearly in time with his motions inside her. Scanlan throws his head back against the pillows, unable to look at the soft concentration on her face for long, and stares at the strip of sky out the window. The fog bank Keyleth disrupted is slowly rolling back in, streaks of grey covering the stars. 

“Scanlan,” Pike’s voice breaks his rhythm, jolting him out of a rising fog of pleasure. He tilts his head back down to look at her flushed face, hair falling down to tickle his cheeks. He smiles, mouth barely even trying to form words. “I want to try something.” Pike says, stilling on top of him. 

“Okay, what?” Scanlan can’t help the curious twist in his stomach, removing his hand and resting it on her thigh. Pike blushes and crinkles her nose, squirming, and presses a quick kiss to his lips before sitting back on her heels. Scanlan props himself up on an elbow, legs falling easily open around Pike’s hips. She smiles at him, one hand still loosely around his dick. 

“I want to fuck you.” Pike says after a drawn out moment. Scanlan blinks. 

“Kinda what we were already doing, babe.” He says, tilting his head down to her hand. Pike laughs and releases him. 

“Not like _ that. _ ” She stresses, sighing and placing her hands on his thighs. “I mean, _ fuck _ you.” She says, pushing his legs even further apart. Scanlan gulps. 

“Pike Trickfoot,” Scanlan says, feeling a little fuzzy at the edges. Pike frowns, so he rushes forward with the rest of his sentence. “For the love of all that is holey, _ please _, fuck me,” Scanlan says flatly, hissing as Pike laughs and falls forward over him, peppering kisses to the edges of his mouth and the hollow of his throat. 

“Okay!” She giggles into his skin, and Scanlan can’t help but laugh despite the borderline pain of his dick squished between them. Pike relents, sitting back up and reaching blindly off the bed towards her discarded clothes. She fishes around for a second while he watches, bemused, before returning with a thin gold chain, waving it in front of him. The necklace has a small symbol of Sarenrae on it, glinting in the soft light. 

“Do you have a- a spell for this?” Scanlan asks. He supposes he could polymorph her, but Pike nods her head, so he leans back and watches her shuffle into a comfortable position between his legs. 

“I kinda- I found a book, I was shopping for you, actually, but you know how I made that bow for Vex?” Pike says, blushing as she clasps the chain back around her neck. Scanlan nods, not quite sure where she’s going with this. Pike rolls her neck, then waves her hand and Scanlan has to close his eyes against a sharp flash of light. When his vision clears, it’s to a much brighter room, Pike smiling warmly and lit from below. The glow emanates from between her legs, nearly too bright to look at, but Scanlan squints and feels his mouth dry at the smooth cock lying against her leg. 

“My eyes are up here!” Pike says jokingly. Scanlan barely flicks his eyes away before fixating on the cock again. 

“Right. That's, fuck.” Scanlan shifts against the sheets, fingers itching to reach out. Pike does the job for him, not taking her eyes off his reaction as she strokes herself. He forces himself to watch her reaction and is relieved to see that however she has manufactured the spell, she’s getting pleasure out of it too. Her hips roll a little in time with her exploration, and Scanlan hisses a breath out, pushing himself up to sitting. “Pike,” He pants, fingers waving in the air and creating a mage hand that he sets to riffling quickly through his pack. Pike stops touching herself, instead cupping his face and rubbing her thumb over his lip. Scanlan groans. His mage hand floats back, depositing a little bottle of oil next to them on the bed. Pike grins. 

“Prepared?” She smiles at him and picks up the bottle, turning it over and sending little reflections of light across the room. 

“_ Pike,” _ Scanlan says again, groaning and dropping his head to her shoulder. “Please,” He repeats. Pike laughs and strokes his hair. 

“Lie back.” She instructs. He follows her direction, settling back against the pillows and spreading his legs probably wider than strictly necessary. Pike just tucks her hair back out of her face and uncaps the bottle, tongue sticking out from between her teeth as she dips a finger in and spreads the oil over it. She carefully sets the bottle against the crook of his knee and steadies herself on his other leg. 

“Okay?” She asks quietly. 

“Very,” Scanlan says, unable to help the nervous grin. Pike nods and tugs him forward a little, careful to not upset the bottle, and gently pushes her finger up against his hole. Scanlan keeps quiet, this is nothing new to him, if just a little out of practice, and manages not to moan too loudly as she presses her finger all the way in. Pike’s eyes squint, face still lit dramatically as she leans forward and carefully crooks her finger, searching. Scanlan briefly wonders just how much she knows what she’s doing before his thoughts are scrambled by a jolt of pleasure. He claps a hand over his mouth in an effort to keep quiet, toes curling as Pike immediately massages the spot, smile warm and gentle on her blushing face. Scanlan squirms and reaches out to hold tightly to the hand she’s leaning on, using it as a grounding point as she slowly removes that finger and pours oil over her hand again, before returning to her task. 

Time stretches on oddly, Scanlan entranced by the light playing off Pike’s face as she works, between moments where it’s all he can do to hold himself together, holding out for the main event while she pulls her hand out of his grip to stroke herself in time with her fingers inside of him. It’s only when he groans and takes himself in hand, watching her with nearly watering eyes, that she relents, removing her hand and knocking his away. 

“I’ve got you, okay?” She says seriously, wiping her hand on the sheet and reaching for the bottle a last time. Scanlan nods, feeling his blush crawl along his chest, and rests his cheek against the pillow, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she pours oil over her (holy?)cock, spreads it around, and sets the bottle aside with its cap on. She tugs his knees until he’s propped up in her lap. 

“Please, Pike, go on.” He says voice strained. Pike nods, face falling into serious focus again as she lines herself up, and then presses inside. 

Pike- gods, he loves her- doesn’t do things half-assed. She presses to the hilt inside of him, nails digging into his thighs, bent over him as she slowly shifts her hips, pushes him into a move movable position, and without much waiting begins to thrust slowly. Scanlan gasps with each movement, the tingle of magic _ inside _ him spreading down his legs and up into his stomach. Pike for all her part seems lost in it, mouth hanging open as she works inside him. 

“Good?” Scanlan asks once he finds his thoughts again. Pike jolts a little, looking back up to his face instead of where they’re joined together. 

“Yes, you feel amazing, Scanlan.” She says earnestly, pushing forward a little harder and earning herself a drawn-out moan. She laughs and drops a hand from his leg, taking up his dick instead and rolling her thumb over the tip of it. “Just let me know if I need to slow down, okay?” She says stroking him lovingly. Scanlan whimpers and nods his head. Pike smiles and rolls her hips again, giving a moan of her own and letting her eyes fall closed as she fucks into him earnestly now, hand matching her movements. Scanlan watches her, mentally going through just about anything he can think of to hold on, as she works herself inside him. 

“That’s it,” He finds himself saying, talking as a reflex to hold together just a little longer. “I want you to get off like this, fucking me.” He reaches up and brushes her hair back again, fingers catching under her chin. Pike groans and opens her eyes to look at him. “Come on,” He whispers, holding her gaze. Pike’s hand on him tightens, her thighs shaking under his, and she speeds up, breath coming in little huffs as she moves, breasts bouncing. Scanlan whimpers every time she jolts forward, vaguely aware he’s making noises that would probably be embarrassing later, but unable to care. Pike groans, shaking as she presses into him, and then snaps her hips up, holds him by the hips, and grinds inside him. Scanlan’s vision whites out, the breath knocked out of him as he comes, aware of Pike’s moans above him, her soft hands carding through his hair. 

He falls back into himself as she pulls out, dispelling the glow with a tired wave of her hand, and collapses on top of him bonelessly. Scanlan laughs, arms wrapping around her protectively. 

“Good job.” He says, at the same time she says, 

“Wow,” 

Pike laughs, propping her chin upon his chest. Scanlan smiles at her. 

“You good?” He asks, touching the side of her face. She wriggles, nose crinkling as the mess between them. Scanlan waves a still shaking hand and cleans them up. Pike smiles and kisses the center of his chest. 

“Always.” She murmurs, crawling up a bit to kiss him. Scanlan holds her face, catching his breath between her kisses. Eventually, she falls still, nose to nose with him, breath even. “Um,” Pike says slowly. Scanlan tilts his head. 

“What?” 

“This is stupid timing, don’t freak out,” Pike says quickly, before taking a steadying breath. “Can you say the thing I told you not to say?” She asks. Scanlan’s brain takes a second to catch up. 

“Really?” He asks. Pike nods. 

“I want to know- I think I’m ready to hear it now.” She says softly. Scanlan swallows. 

“Pike, the light of my life,” She giggles at that, ducking her head. He catches her and tilts her face back to his. “I’m in love with you.” He says earnestly. Pike’s breath catches, but she holds his gaze. 

“Not just because I put a magic dick in your ass?” She says breathlessly. Scanlan keeps his voice steady. 

“Not _ just, _” He says, then shakes his head. “I love you, for all that you are, for all that you do.” He repeats. Pike nods, pushing herself off him and rolling to the side. She doesn’t go far, though, just kicks his blanket up over them and tucks herself back to his side. 

“I love you too.” She says. Scanlan lays in silence. “Are you going to cry?” Pike asks after nearly a minute. Scanlan sniffs heavily, not entirely theatrically. 

“I’m _ not _, I’m just-” He turns to face her, shutting himself up by kissing her thoroughly. Pike returns every press of his lips, arms wrapping around his waist warmly. Eventually, he falls to just pressing his lips against her temple, eyes closed. Pike holds him, matching her breaths to his. 

“Thank you.” She whispers after a while. Scanlan nods minutely. Pike gives him a squeeze and then laughs. 

“Kaylie just had Allura message me, she’s not coming back,” Pike says into the hollow of his throat. Scanlan nods. 

“Will you stay?” He asks, feeling just a bit daring. 

“‘Course,” Pike says immediately. Scanlan presses his lips to her temple again. 

“I love you, so much.” He repeats again, just because he can. Pike pushes away and looks him in the eyes again. 

“I know, Scanlan. I always knew.” She presses a kiss to his lips. “We’re on the same page, now.” She says softly. He screws his eyes closed and nuzzles close to her. Pike smiles into his hair and holds him gently until he drifts off, the distant ocean lapping at the shore, sound traveling across the quiet night. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Kudos and comments much appreciated, find me @ transfjord on tumblr!!!


End file.
